


Pointless as a Giant Penny

by Nokomis



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Gerard and Mikey cuddling under blankets and reading comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless as a Giant Penny

In the dead of winter getting to Gerard’s basement room is like a real life Atari game.

Mikey always uses the same route: running down the stairs so that his bare feet touch the cold stairs as little as possible, taking the hallway in as few long strides as possible to get to the relative warmth of Gerard’s room as quickly as possible, then in the door, launch himself over the junk that clutters just inside the doorway to the left, where he reaches the bubble of blessedly warm air from the space heater.

Gerard is already on his bed, quilt draped over his shoulders and around his knees, where he’s propped an issue of _Gotham Knights_. He looks cozy enough, but Mikey can’t help but notice how he’s gripping the bottom of the comic hard enough to bend it slightly. 

Mikey dug through the long box that was open at the end of the bed and came out with _Judge Dredd vs Batman_ then dove into Gerard’s bed, squirming his way next to his brother and shoving his feet under the tangled comforter and mumbling, “C’mon, share!” when Gerard tried to keep his quilt all to himself. 

“I just got warm!” Gerard said, a blatant lie Mikey saw right through. Gerard sucked at lying.

“It’ll be warmer with two,” Mikey argued. He curled up against Gerard’s side, pulling the quilt around them both and tucking it around his left arm. He sacrificed his right arm to the cold for the sake of entertainment, using it to hold his book up against his right knee and Gerard’s left, the pages of their comics bumping against each other.

Mikey loved it down here, loved that even though Gerard had his own room now that he was a teenager, he could still come down here anytime and it was like he was a teenager, too.

They’d both already read everything in the house, but neither was really willing to go out in the snow to get new stuff, not on a Tuesday when the next day would bring brand new comics as well as anything they could buy today, and Gerard started making up stories combining the panels on the pages they both had open after a few minutes.

Mikey couldn’t help but giggle at Gerard’s guesses about the misadventures that would ensue when Judge Dredd met Jim Gordon. The blankets formed a warm cocoon around them, and Mikey rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, comforted by the familiar smell of Gerard’s unwashed t-shirt and the cigarette smoke that clung to the quilt.

Mikey woke hours later, one hand cold from being left outside the blankets and the other one curled around Gerard like he was never going to let go. His face felt strangely empty and he realized Gerard must have taken his glasses off for him. 

He could go back upstairs, hopping through the house like it was the Danger Room, to his own much warmer room, but he decided to stay there. Not worth it, he thought before drifting back off. He was happier here.


End file.
